


Once & Again B-Sides

by Kmandergirl



Series: Idalya Mahariel Stories [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Scenes, F/M, M/M, Unused Pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmandergirl/pseuds/Kmandergirl
Summary: I got through a ton of chapter drafts writing Once & Again and some scenes have really changed tone since originally outlined and planned three years ago. Some of those drafts and alternate routes in scenes are awesome even if they don't make the final story.Here are some unused pieces and how they would have/originally fit in the story.





	1. Alternate Morrigan in Adamant Camp chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Morrigan in Adamant Camp chapter
> 
> I *really* wanted an entire chapter with Morrigan's PoV overhearing conversations as she flies to and fro through camp. Leliana catching Cullen rumaging through her stuff, Alistair and Anora's conversation, and Barris and Solas speaking were all originally part of a massive chapter of Morrigan spying on everyone. 
> 
> I realized pretty quickly that what disappeared was the heart in short conversations- the human element. Morrigan has a completely separate agenda for being here; the rest just want to survive the next two days. Using her viewpoint removed the real element of fear that's important to build through these last chapters before the battle. 
> 
> Did it add another 10k+ i had to write? Yes. But I believe the final cut captures the emotions of the characters I wanted the readers to feel.

The raven coasted on the dry breeze as it soared across the massive camp. Due to tensions between the countries with their unspoken fueds, travel between the camps was complicated at best. Giving Gaspard the excuse that she was _meditating,_ Morrigan found shifting to the form of a bird to be far more advantageous in gaining information from people who would never willingly speak to a witch. It also prevented her from being forced to speak to others.

She _hated_ interacting with these people.

Most of the Inquisition camp was focused on the incident she instigated after discreetly leaving the letter for Alistair in his tent. She hadn’t known Alistair would encounter Idalya mid-altercation with the mage, but she breathed a breath of relief when the fumbling former Templar arrived in the knick of time to save the poisoned Warden. From above the camp she watched with baited breath for the idiot King to discover the collapsed Warden’s identity, but the man was so lost in his own mind that he somehow hadn’t recognized the love of his life laying unconscious at his feet.

The man was _hopeless_.

Leliana then arrived, dragging the lost King away before he’d been recognized by Inquisition soldiers. She’d squawked in frustration as the man walked away without consequence from infiltrating their camp in the middle of the night. Even worse, the Spymaster had been able to place doubts in Alistair’s head about her intentions in helping him. Leliana wasn’t wrong that the witch had no care of what happened to him or his kingdom.

Morrigan blamed all of it for the loss of the Warden. That unwavering dedication to _home_ Idalya always carried with her. The thought of home filled Morrigan with an acidic unease. Flemeth had been far from the worst mother she’d encountered in her years, but the lingering thought was always in the back of her head that she’d only existed as a contingency plan for the woman.

She’d lost sight of the Spymaster in the commotion in the center of the Inquisition camp. Soldiers filed in from all directions to the scene of the attack while she’d escorted Alistair beyond the eyes watching everyone carefully. As Morrigan watched the deflated royal drag his way back towards his end of the camp, the rogue slipped away unseen into the darkness of the tents.

Drawing her wings tighter to her body she soared below toward the far side of the Inquisition’s camp where the Evelyn’s advisers were still at work at the early hours of the day. In the corner of her vision she spotted the Spymaster making her way back towards the tent

The raven sat cautiously on the corner of the generous tent that belonged to the royalty of Ferelden. She had spotted the lowered shoulders of the man far in the distance, perching quietly while running her ebony beak over the sleek of her feathers as she waited. The man’s head was covered as he approached the tent.

Soldiers stood at attention, demanding the man identify himself as he approached without stopping. As the stranger’s helm was unveiled, the soldiers parted quickly issuing their apologies to their ruler, their fists clasped tightly to their breast in recognition of their leader.


	2. Alternate Dal/Barris Meeting in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate meeting between Dal and Barris in Skyhold before the Inquisitor's departure. -NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever have that trouble where you just weren't in the mood to write feelings, so the characters jumped straight into smut? No? Just me? Okie dokie...
> 
> This was the "original" version of this chapter that the minute it was posted, I knew that it was wrong.
> 
> If given half an hour the characters absolutely would have found their way there, but the got maybe five minutes. Cullen tried his best, but as usual, these two just don't have enough time to fully finish speaking which will always fuck them over. 
> 
> In the new version, Barris doesn't need to be caught in "sexual fog" to realize that what Dal did scared the fuck out of him, and a lot of other people. 
> 
> Maybe I just wanted SOMEONE in this timeline to get hot table sex. *shrugs*

The fire in her veins, though, refused to be quelled as she desperately tried to steady her breath. Her eyes were glued to the movements of his lips as a desire consumed inside her she barely had words to describe.

The desire winning out over saner reactions, her arms snaked behind his neck as she pulled herself to him, needing to rejoin them before her body exploded. As the velvet skin of his lips caressed against hers, a soft moan escaped her throat as she pressed herself through the gap of his lips, her tongue meeting his.

The arm around her waist tightened, and the hand that moments ago wiped her tears away, slid into the loose strands of her moonlit hair, holding her head against his as the two thoroughly explored the other with a purpose for the first time. The throbbing between her legs was painful as each stroke of his tongue against hers became heavier with need.

Oh, how badly she’d needed him, realizing she’d needed him from the first moment she’d seen him. _It wasn_ _’t enough._ She pulled herself tight against his armor to find any sensation that could give her more of him, but the heavy plate was unforgiving against skin as the layers between them felt larger each passing moment as she frantically tried pushing herself closer.

Pulling him to her, her back bumped into the edge of Cullen’s desk. In one graceful movement, Barris lifted her so that she was sitting on the edge of the furniture, their connection never severed as he continued to consume her with a need that would have awed her if she didn’t feel the same.

Barris suddenly pulled back like he’d been shocked, his eyes wide and full of confusion. “I can’t do this.” Even he seemed surprised that he’d uttered the words.

Her jaw gaped open as shame flooded into her chest. She dropped down silently off the desk as she wrapped her head around his words in her stunned shock.

“But I thought…” _How in Thedas could she have just misinterpreted what had happened here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying my randomness, please check out Once & Again in the Idalya Mahariel Stories series attached above!

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read and enjoy this- please check out Once & Again in the attached series link!


End file.
